This invention relates to sports equipment, particularily sports safety equipment used in the learning and practice phase of the development of a performance proficiency. The safety suspension unit and harness is designed specifically for the sport of competitive ice skating, but is useable for other related sports such as roller skating or gymnastics, where difficult aerial body movements are attempted with a degree of physical danger to the athlete during the learning and practicing of an acrobatic movement.
The safety suspension unit is designed to provide a safety support to an individual wearing a support harness, preferable of the type herein described, that is connected to a cable in the suspension unit, while allowing the individual a degree of movement in the horizontal and vertical directions as well as controlled rotation. This restricted freedom permits an individual to practice a jump and spin, which is key to successful competitive free skating. The function of the suspension unit is primarily to provide a reduction in the weight of the athlete with a limit in overall displacement of the athlete, for example to arrest a fall.
The process in arresting the fall is accomplished by means of an increasing, resisting force that avoids an abrupt and potentially hazardous yanking action. This means is preferably done by a spring action which is selectably replaceable according to the weight of the user. However, more sophisticated pneumatic or hydraulic means can be employed to the same effect. Similarly, a spring loaded reel can provide for the desired action, with, however, a somewhat greater change for malfunction by cable binding.
While rotation for a skater is primarily about a vertical axis, for which the disclosed harness is particularly devised, other athletes may seek rotation about a horizontal axis requiring a trapeze like bar pivotally attached to the front or back of a conventional safety belt. This would permit practice of acrobatic movements such as flips on a balance beam.
Prior to the development of the device disclosed herein, such safety suspension was accomplished simply by a ceiling mounted pulley and tracking cable connected at one end to a waist harness on the athlete and held at the other end by an instructor or attendant.
The safety suspension unit and harness is devised to be used without the manual assistance and direct attention of an attendant. However, as in the practice and development of all difficult acrobatic movements, it is recommended that this equipment should not be used alone.